In many fluid systems, fluids of different specific gravity collect. It is sometimes desirable to bleed a fluid of a first, lower, specific gravity from a fluid of a second, higher, specific gravity, from the fluid system. Many fluid systems are configured for managing air in a liquid system, where the air is the fluid of lower, specific gravity and the liquid is the fluid of higher, specific gravity. A typical example would be separating air from a hydraulic fluid or similar liquid.
Many bleed valve arrangements have been designed to manage the amount of air present in a liquid system. For example, air bleed valves are used in pressurized fluid systems, such as, hydraulic systems, to remove unwanted air. Air presence in such systems is detrimental because it can cause cavitation in pumps, oxidation, foaming, and/or reduced bulk modulus. Example bleed valves are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,833,695 and 8,272,398. The complete disclosures of these references are incorporated herein by reference.
Improvements in assembly and use of automatic bleed valve arrangements in such systems, are desirable.